


S&M

by GlittersRain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, CapHydra&WinterSoldier - Freeform, M/M, S&M, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Violence, stuckyenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlittersRain/pseuds/GlittersRain
Summary: El Soldado no sabe qué es lo que su Capitán le provoca, intenta ignorar ese sentimiento y cuando van a una misión, se desata con el primer hombre a la vista, el Capitán le advierte que va a ser castigado.





	S&M

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada en la canción: S&M de Rihanna.  
Dedicada a: Lady Winfeyson (Melanie) porque logró rescatar esta historia de un boicot, nena, te amo.

Steve limpiaba las armas del otro lado de la habitación, mientras miraba al frente de vez cuando, varios médicos de Hydra trataban de sacar al Soldado del Invierno, pero este no estaba cooperando.  
Planeaban inyectarle tranquilizantes para calmarlo y hacerlo salir, sin embargo Steve se puso de pie y se plantó en medio de ellos.  
—Déjenme a mí.  
Todos confiaban en él, era el único que podía controlar al Soldado.  
—Soldado.  
El Soldado se removió inquieto, Steve colocó su mano sobre su pecho.  
—Capitán.  
—Sal de ahí, tenemos una misión.  
El Soldado abrió sus ojos y miro directamente al Capitán, este sonrió con malicia, no entendía porqué pero el despertar del Soldado del Invierno siempre le causaba mucha satisfacción tanto emocional como sexual.  
Una vez fuera de la cámara criogénica, el Soldado se puso de rodillas y besó las botas de su Capitán como muestra de respeto y lealtad.  
—De pie, te darás un baño y acatarás las órdenes que vamos a darte.  
El Soldado asintió.  
—Llévenlo, lo quiero tal como está, sin un golpe.  
Los médicos obedecieron.

[…]  
El Capitán miró al Soldado delante de él.  
—Estoy a sus órdenes, mi Capitán.  
Steve sonrió con malicia.  
—Lo sé, Soldado. Tenemos una misión.  
—¿Usted y yo?  
—Así es, dulzura.  
—¿Cuáles son mis ordenes?  
Dijo sin mirarlo directamente. Sabía que debía evitar el contacto visual con sus superiores, pero Steve no era como los demás, por lo que tomó el mentón del hombre castaño, fijándose previamente que no había nadie más alrededor.  
—No voy a darte ordenes, Soldado. Tú sabes cómo me gusta trabajar y nunca me has decepcionado, así que no hagas nada estúpido.  
El Soldado lo miró, en su interior disfrutaba que su despertar estuviera acompañado de los hermoso ojos azules de su Capitán. Este le tendió varias carpetas con información sobre la misión y el Soldado las leyó.  
—¿A dónde iremos?  
—Manhattan.  
—¿Qué es un bar gay?  
Steve sonrió.  
—Un establecimiento para borrachos, donde van hombres en busca de otros hombres para tener sexo.  
Dijo sin tanto y el Soldado frunció el ceño confundido.  
—¿Iremos en busca de sexo?  
Preguntó confundido y Steve rió.  
—Iremos en busca de uno de los dueños que debe algo a nuestra asociación, allá tú si luego quieres sexo.  
El Soldado se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que había dicho el Capitán y cómo lo había dicho. Este lo sacó rápidamente de su trance.  
—Prepara tus cosas, nos iremos en una hora.  
—Las he preparado ya, Capitán.  
Steve sonrió.  
—Entonces quédate aquí, me daré un baño.  
—Sí, Capitán.  
Steve sonrió nuevamente y delante del soldado comenzó a desvestirse, el Soldado lo miró sin expresión alguna y Steve sonrió para sus adentros, sintiéndose caliente.  
El Soldado por otro lado, trataba de mantener la cordura, ver a su Capitán desnudo era otra cosa, se permitió observar a su Capitán, también se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la desnudez de Rogers, una parte de su cuerpo en específico.  
El Capitán tomó camino hacia las duchas dentro de su oficina, el Soldado se quedó estático mientras observaba su entrepierna con confusión ¿por qué estaba duro? ¿qué era esa sensación de querer tocarse? Trató de contenerse de muchas maneras pero no pudo, y cuando el Capitán salió, lo encontró con su frente sudada, agitado y su pantalón desabrochado con su polla fuera de este.  
—¿Qué pasó contigo?  
Preguntó el Capitán fingiendo molestia.  
—Yo…  
La mancha de semen sobre su pantalón negro lo delató.  
—¿Qué hiciste?  
—Yo, yo no…  
—Eres un sinvergüenza, Soldado. Ve a limpiarte, vas a recibir un castigo por esto luego.  
Dijo serio. El Soldado asintió asustado, su Capitán jamás lo regañaba, ni lo maltrataba sin que lo mereciera, y hoy estaba preocupado porque su Capitán parecía realmente molesto.  
—Capitán, por favor…  
—¡Sal de aquí!  
Obedeció asustado y esperó por su Capitán fuera de la oficina. Cuando Steve salió ya con su uniforme puesto, observó a su soldado encogido en una esquina.  
—¿Qué haces ahí? Anda, levántate.  
Steve comenzó a caminar con el soldado tras él y un superior de Steve les tendió las llaves se montaron a una camioneta y Steve le lanzó una maleta.  
—Ponte uno de esos trajes, pero déjate el uniforme y esconde tus armas abajo.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Sólo obedece ¿quieres?  
El soldado obedeció, parecía que su Capitán estaba muy molesto y realmente no quería arruinar lo poco que tenía con él. Se vistió en la parte trasera del auto y cuando estuvo listo Steve lo miró por el retrovisor.  
—Vaya, Soldado. Luces…increíble.  
—Gracias, Cap.  
Al llegar a un callejón, el Capitán estacionó el auto y se bajó para poder ponerse el traje que les habían dado, que hacía juego con el del Soldado pero en azul, el del solado era gris.  
El Soldado miró a su Capitán luego de este haberse puesto el traje, aunque bajo estos trajes ambos llevaban sus uniformes, no se notaba y se veían realmente bien.  
—Capitán, luce…muy bien.  
—Lo sé, entraremos y fingiremos ser una pareja, leíste el informe y el plan, tu nombre es James Barnes, yo soy Grant Rogers. No te alejes de mí, entraré en busca de ese bastardo y tú tras de mí.  
—Sí, Capitán.  
Steve sonrió y se acercó a él para tomarlo del mentón, el soldado no hizo nada para apartarlo, los labios del Capitán rozaron por una milésima de segundo los del soldado y con todo el cinismo del mundo se rió en su boca.  
—A trabajar, precioso.  
El Capitán tomo su mano y el soldado la sujetó, ni siquiera tuvieron que registrarse, pasaron y a continuación las luces y el estridente bullicio aturdió al soldado.  
—Tranquilo.  
Susurró Steve acariciando su mano.  
—Hay demasiado ruido, demasiadas personas.  
—Estoy aquí, sabes a lo que venimos. Eres el maldito Soldado del Invierno, compórtate como tal.  
Dijo muy cerca de su oído.  
—Sí, Ca…  
—Llámame Grant.  
—Sí, Grant.  
El rubio sonrió y besó la frente del soldado.  
—Iré por unos tragos, debemos infiltrarnos entre todos.  
El soldado asintió y lo vio marcharse, se quedó en medio de las personas que bailaban y observó a su alrededor, chicos bailaban pegados a otros chicos, chicas se besaban con chicas, y los que no, estaban sentados en las lujosas mesas, bebiendo seguramente.  
Un hombre casi rubio de barba espesa, observó al soldado desde su posición, él se quedó estático observándolo de la misma manera hasta que el hombre de barba se puso de pie y apareció delante de él.  
—Hola.  
Habló cerca de su oído.  
—Hola.  
Contestó el soldado, el hombre era un perfecto Adonis.  
—Soy Chris. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
—James.  
—Qué lindo nombre. ¿Gustas de un trago?  
—No bebo.  
—Oh, bueno. Podríamos bailar, entonces.  
El hombre sonreía, parecía muy relajado y al soldado se le hacía muy familiar esa sonrisa.  
—Yo…  
El tal Chris extendió su mano, el soldado accedió y Chris apuntó a tirar de él y tomarlo por la cintura, la música sonaba fuerte y la mente del soldado estaba mareada.  
—Eres hermoso, James.  
Él se quedó callado. Chris se movía contra él con sensualidad, se acercaba tanto a él que podía besarlo en un santiamén.  
La música llegó a su punto y antes de terminar la canción, Chris acercó sus labios los del soldado, este estaba por recibirlo cuando finalmente encontró a quién se parecía tanto ese hombre.  
—¿Qué se supone que haces, imbécil?  
El Capitán tiró del brazo del hombre y lo apartó con brusquedad del soldado.  
—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Tú quién eres?  
—Lárgate, no quieres perder la cabeza en este instante.  
Chris lo miró retador y miró al soldado.  
—Sólo bailábamos.  
—Fuera de aquí, hijo de puta.  
Murmuró hecho furia y Chris miró al soldado como disculpándose y se marchó.  
—Capitán…  
—Ni siquiera…no hables. Estás echando todo a la mierda ¿no puedes controlarte?  
El soldado agachó el rostro.  
—Perdón, Capitán.  
—Van dos en una maldita noche, soldado. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que te mereces? Por supuesto que no.  
—Capitán…  
—¿Sabes lo que mereces?  
Susurró tomando su brazo, Steve lo miró con furia demasiado cerca de él como para poder golpearlo, las luces rojas y azules del lugar se reflejaban en su rostro haciéndolo ver siniestro, cosa que extrañamente excitó al solado y le incitó a responder.  
—Un castigo, Capitán.  
—Sí y uno muy severo, soldado. Me estás dejando mal, te burlas de mí luego de todo lo que he hecho por ti, y eso, no voy a permitírtelo, Barnes. Aquí quien juega sucio, soy yo.  
Tomó su cuello con brutalidad y lo besó como había estado esperando hacerlo, pero estaba furioso como muestra de ello, mordió el labio del Soldado del Invierno y este gimió.  
—¿Eso quieres? Obtener orden a través del dolor, porque puedo hacerlo y hacer que me respetes.  
El soldado no dijo nada, el Capitán lo apartó como si nada.  
—Tengo el objetivo, segundo piso, oficina cinco. Sígueme la corriente.  
Steve caminó con él hacia las escaleras vigiladas por los guardias de seguridad, estampó al soldado contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo, el soldado no entendía pero se dejó hacer. Y caminaron besándose así hasta que los guardias impidieron el paso.   
—No van a arruinarme la noche ¿o sí?  
Los guardias se miraron entre ellos y los dejaron pasar, ambos subieron de acorde al plan y una vez lejos de las miradas, el Capitán se apartó del soldado, brindó sus instrucciones y siguieron con el plan.  
—Y por favor, no mueras.  
El soldado sacó su arma y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. El rubio se percató de la situación y justo antes de entrar tomó el rostro del soldado con una sola mano y con rudeza lo besó, el soldado correspondió y una vez separados tomaron posición de asalto, a la señal del Capitán entraron.  
—¡Maldición! ¡¿No puedes tocar?!  
El hombre de avanzada edad quitó al chico que yacía desnudo sobre él. El rubio miró al hombre y con sorna le sonrió.  
—Coronel Lewis.  
El hombre lo miró espantado, el Capitán abrió el cuello de su camisa blanca y le mostró el logotipo en su pecho.  
—Capitán Hydra.  
—Sabes lo que debes.  
La sonrisa en los labios del Capitán era siniestra, colocó el arma con el silenciador en la cabeza del hombre mientras el soldado se encargaba del chico.  
—No, por favor, escúchame…  
Apuntó a su cabeza con más fuerza —Hail Hydra— y disparó.  
La sangre salpicó hasta su traje y parte de su rostro, cuando se percató el chico trató de huir, no podía dejar cabos sueltos.  
—Voy por él.  
Se ofreció el soldado y en menos de un minuto lo encontró muy cerca de la oficina y le disparó con toda intensidad de matarlo. El chico cayó sangrante sobre el piso.  
—Bien hecho, soldado.  
Dicho eso, tomó su arma y la guardó, listo para marcharse.  
—Capitán.  
—¿Qué?  
—Quiero disculparme por lo…  
El Capitán intentó limpiar la sangre de su rostro con un pañuelo, pero sólo consiguió embarrarla contra su pálida piel.  
—No quiero tus disculpas.  
—Mi Capitán.  
—¿Qué creías que hacías, Bucky?  
—Yo…  
—Eres un maldito desconsiderado y lo sabes.  
—Steve…  
—¡NO! Ni siquiera te atrevas.  
Steve salió furioso dejándolo atrás, el soldado se sintió realmente mal, necesitaba remediar todo lo que había sucedido, había traicionado la confianza de su superior más cercano, del único que tenía piedad por él.

[…]  
Steve entregó al soldado esposado.  
—¿Problemas en el paraíso?  
Dijo un guardia burlándose, se sabía que el Capitán Hydra siempre mantenía a salvo al soldado y era el único que jamás lo golpeaba, esposaba o maltratara sin merecerlo. Steve miró furiosamente al guardia y estampó su violento puño contra su cara. Metió al soldado dentro de la celda empujándolo con violencia y lo hizo caer contra el piso, el soldado lo miró.  
—Déjenlo solo.  
—¡No, Capitán, por favor no!  
Gritó el soldado, odiaba decirlo, pero constantemente lo daba a conocer con sus gritos, el soldado odiaba la soledad, se sentía perdido cuando o había nadie, en especial Steve Rogers.  
—Cállate, no quiero llantos tuyos, quiero absoluto silencio de tu parte ¿me entiendes? Sino lo haces, te juro Buchanan que vendré a castigarte y realmente no queremos eso.  
—Por favor, mi Capitán.  
El Capitán lo miró con desprecio y se marchó.  
En su oficina se dedicó a liberar su ira, golpeando cosas, rompiéndolas, maldiciendo y sollozando de pura rabia, nunca antes se había puesto así, estaba furioso con Barnes por haberle jugado con el tipo del bar.  
¿Qué necesidad tenía? Lo odiaba, quería molerlo a golpes a él y a ese sujeto de barba que parecía un maldito muñeco ¿cómo no iba el soldado querer estar con él en un momento de debilidad? Hacía mucho que el soldado no experimentaba el sexo, dado que se les prohibió a todos, incluido él, luego de un incidente donde el soldado estuvo grave por mucho tiempo gracias a los abusos de otro de los capitanes.  
Él jamás tocó a Bucky y ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse, había cuidado de él sin esperar algo a cambio, sin saber porqué lo hacía lo ayudó tantos años, pero ahora sabía finalmente qué era eso.   
Dado a su incontrolable ataque de celos, se dio cuenta lo que él realmente sentía, se dio cuenta que él realmente amaba al Soldado del Invierno.  
Lo amaba profundamente y odiaba la idea de que su soldado fuese tocado por otro hombre que no fuese él, y odiaba aún más el saber que su soldado había estado a punto de irse con otro, odiaba el no saber las intenciones de ese hombre, odiaba sobre todas las cosas lo dispuesto que estaba su soldado para él.  
Lanzó un vaso con vodka que se había servido contra la pared, quebrándolo en mil pedazos.

[…]  
Por otro lado el soldado esperó dos días sin alimento, solo con agua, y al borde del colapso, esperó por el Capitán pero este nunca llegó.  
Se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al aceptar bailar con aquel extraño, se sentía culpable pero tampoco podía evitar querer acercarse a ese hombre, más cuando ese hombre era una versión más suave del Capitán que tanto le ponía.  
Las rejas se abrieron y tirado desde el piso vio las botas de uno de los guardias.  
—Levántate.  
—¿A dónde..?  
Nadie le dijo nada, lo sacaron para llevárselo a un complejo de habitaciones que no conocía.  
—Date un baño, hay comida para ti dentro.  
Obedeció y temiendo que todo aquello fuera una mentira entró, era una habitación poco iluminada, luces rojas y azules se mezclaban para dar una tonalidad morada, como la de esa noche.  
Había una nota reposando en una mesa.  
“Báñate, come y descansa un poco. Te espera algo.  
S.R. ”  
No podía desobedecer esa orden.  
[…]  
Steve entró a la habitación, vestía su pulcro uniforme de Hydra, cerró la puerta con seguro y tomó asiento en un sillón de cuero delante de la cama, donde el soldado reposaba relajado.  
—Hoy vas a pedirme perdón de buena manera, soldado.  
El soldado se levantó al escuchar su voz, lo observó de pies a cabeza, tan elegante y sensual, con su peinado característico de cuando iba a los eventos de la élite. En sus enormes manos reposaba un látigo de cuero.  
—¿Capitán?  
—No tienes permitido hablar, soldado.  
—Lo lamento, Capitán, yo…  
Steve rodó los ojos.  
—Ven aquí. — Señaló el piso delante de él con su látigo, Bucky llegó a gatas hacia él. —¿Sabes que vas a ser castigado?  
—Sí.  
—¿Y sabes por qué? —Bucky agachó su rostro avergonzado. —¿Ajá, Buck?  
—Yo…  
—Dilo.  
Dijo tomándolo por la mandíbula.  
—Desobedecerle, Capitán.  
—Especifica.  
—Quise…quise estar con un hombre en horas de trabajo.  
Steve apretó su propia mandíbula con furia, sintió la ira y los celos recorrer su espina dorsal.  
—¿Qué querías con ese hombre?  
—No, Capitán, no puedo…  
Apretó fuerte su mandíbula y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos.  
—¡Dímelo!  
—¡Que me follara, yo quería que me follara!  
Steve lo soltó molesto, fastidiado, increíblemente cegado por los celos.  
—Eres valiente al admitirlo ¿sabes? Pero igual voy a castigarte, porque me dejaste en ridículo frente a ese bastardo, mi pareja, bailando y coqueteando con otro hombre, estábamos encubiertos, pudiste joder absolutamente toda la misión, se suponía que éramos un equipo, Barnes. Pero sobre todo, te voy a castigar por jugar conmigo.  
—Steve, no, yo jamás…  
—¿Qué te hizo cometer esa estupidez, Bucky? ¿Por qué ese malnacido? ¡¿Por qué dejaste que te tocara, maldita sea?! —Bucky sollozó. —Habla.  
—Él era como usted, yo sólo quería imaginare que era usted, yo…  
Steve lo miró con superioridad tratando de esconder el asombro de lo que acaba de decir el soldado, se agachó colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del soldado.  
—¿Qué dijiste?  
—Quería pensar que era usted quien estaba ahí conmigo, él me hizo pensar que era usted.  
Steve sonrió perverso y de su bolsillo sacó una cadena con un broche que rápidamente ató al cuello del soldado que se dejó hacer sin responder.  
—Debo agregar lo que hiciste en mi oficina. ¿Sabes que está mal masturbarse donde se te dé la gana? Peor aún, sin mi consentimiento, soy tu dueño, Bucky.  
—No lo hice a propósito.  
—¿No? ¿En quién pensabas cuando lo hacías? —El soldado agachó la mirada avergonzado. —Oh no, soldado. ¿Fue por mí, verme desnudo te puso caliente, bebé? Eres un enfermo, soldado. ¿Hace cuánto no tienes sexo para que estés tan sensible?  
Él no contestó y Steve tiró de la cadena atada a su cuello y lo obligó a besarle, no permitió que lo tocara y lo beso con tanta ferocidad como si fuese a comérselo, Bucky se dejó besar y gimió en el beso.  
—No es una maldita recompensa, Barnes.  
Steve se puso de pie y tiró de él como si fuese un perro, se acercó a un reproductor de música y lo encendió sin una canción específica, empezó a sonar entonces la voz de Rihanna con S & M.  
—Convénceme, soldado.  
Susurró y se sentó sobre la cama, tiró de la cadena y el soldado fue hacia él para sentarse a horcadas sobre sus piernas, miró sumiso a Steve y este sonrió.  
—Te gusta, ¿no es así Bucky? –La sonrisa en la boca del Capitán era siniestra, estaba disfrutándolo.—Quítate la ropa, no, mejor…lo haré yo.  
Y sin pensarlo mucho lo hizo, aparatando todo de encima del cuerpo del soldado y este quedó desnudo sólo con la cadena atada a su pálido cuello.  
—Mi Capitán.  
Susurró y Steve tiró de su cadena para acercarlo finalmente a su entrepierna y obligarlo a arrodillarse.  
—Haz algo y compensa lo que le hiciste a tu Capitán.  
Inmediatamente Bucky llevó sus manos a desabrochar el pantalón de Steve, el rubio ni siquiera estaba usando ropa interior así que fue fácil para el soldado cuando el erecto pene del rubio saltó a la vista, y sin pensarlo tanto lo llevó a su boca y comenzó a succionar con desesperación y besar la punta, Steve jadeó y lo miró, la vista era gloriosa, su soldado pasando la lengua sobre la punta y luego envolviéndola en toda la extensión de su piel, llenando su boca con ella.  
—Eso es. —Susurró, cuando Bucky metió las manos para tomarlo, Steve tiró de él con la cadena. —No, no puedes tocarme.  
Sacó entonces de una gaveta un par de esposas magnéticas, las cuales le colocó.  
—Cap, por favor…  
Ante la desobediencia, Steve tomó el látigo y estampó el primer golpe en el trasero de Barnes, este gimió.  
—¿Te duele? —Él no contestó y otro golpe cayó en él. —¡¿TE DUELE?!  
Bucky lo miró retador y habló con ronca voz.  
—¿Crees que lo hace? Las cadenas y látigos sólo consiguen excitarme.  
Steve se quitó la parte superior de su uniforme, dejando expuesto su pecho. Miró lujurioso a Barnes y tomó su polla ya erecta y empezó a masturbarlo, los gestos del dulce soldado consiguieron ponerlo aún más, lo bajó con brutalidad y lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas sobre el piso y metió su polla en su boca. Folló intensamente su boca mientras lo tomaba por el cabello, Barnes jamás se opuso pero se veía obligado a toser de vez en cuando a causa de las embestidas en su garganta. Steve tiró su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la sensación, mientras gozaba de un escalofrío que recorría su espina, Bucky alzaba la mirada para poder verlo y adoraba lo imponente que él se veía.  
—Abre esa boquita, soldado.  
Dijo y sacudió su polla en la boca de el de ojos grises, antes de sacarla y ponerlo de pie.  
—¿Has bailado alguna vez? Oh, claro, por supuesto que lo has hecho. —Tomó el control del reproductor y subió el volumen, la canción se repetía. —Vas a bailar para mí, soldado. Como bailaste para ese malnacido.  
Bucky lo miró con inocencia y desnudo delante del Capitán que yacía recostado sobre la cama, bailó. Steve se acomodó y extendió sus piernas para poder tomar su polla y masturbarse mientras su soldado le bailaba, el de ojos grises se movía lenta y sensualmente para el rubio, que terminó gateando hacia él sobre la cama y colocarse a horcadas sobre él y bailarle encima. Steve palmeó su trasero con fuerza y lo escuchó gemir, Bucky realizó unos movimientos más eróticos sobre él, logrando despertar lo más bajos instintos del rubio.  
—¿Le gusta, Capitán? ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?  
Steve lo besó y le mordió el labio inferior.  
—Voy a castigarte, Buck. Como nunca jamás lo han hecho.  
Lo lanzó contra cama y ató la cadena a la cabecera de la cama, dejándolo boca abajo ya que seguía esposado.  
—No, por favor…déjeme tocarlo.  
Steve rió con malicia y lo abofeteó.  
—¡No es una maldita recompensa!  
Bucky lo miró con su cabello revuelto sobre su cara, al contrario de sentirse humillado estaba realmente muy excitado. Steve lo acomodó a la orilla de la cama y colocó su polla cerca de su boca, obediente el soldado la tomó y comenzó a succionar.  
—Nunca vuelvas a hacerme lo que me hiciste.  
Tiró de su cabello para hacerlo ir más rápido. Bucky lo miró a través de sus cabellos y sus centellantes ojos se unieron a los de Rogers que también lo miraban, al parecer Steve estaba aún molesto, empujaba su polla hasta el fondo de la garganta del castaño sin compasión y sonreía.  
—Ponte en cuatro.  
Susurró y difícilmente el soldado lo hizo, su cadena amenazaba con romperse cada que se movía. Bucky buscó la posición perfecta para ser follado, pero Steve tenía otro plan, cogió el látigo y lo pasó con tortuosa lentitud por su espalda, encima de su espina dorsal.  
—¿Esto te gusta? —Barnes flexionó su espalda ante el roce. —¿Esto te gusta, como te gustó el ese imbécil del bar?  
—S-sí.  
La ira se acumuló en Steve y soltó el latigazo directo en el trasero del castaño sin piedad.  
—CAPITÁN.  
—¡SÍ, SOY TU MALDITO CAPITÁN!  
Rogers se acomodó tras él de rodillas sobre la cama y besó su cuello, mandíbula y de vez en cuando giraba su rostro para besarle en la boca, luego de recitar palabras sucias en su oído.  
Las marcas e los latigazos eran visibles en el trasero del castaño, tan rojas que quedarían ahí un tiempo, podía asegurar eso. Steve lo masturbó.  
—¿Esto querías de ese maldito?  
Bucky sollozó de placer y escondió su rostro en las sábanas, Steve lo dejó a medias t cuando menos sintió la cara del rubio se había enterrado entre sus muslos y ahora lamía con intensidad y agilidad la entrada del soldado, moviéndose obscenamente, causándole espasmos y agudos gemidos, Steve sintió como se removía con intensión de sacarse las esposas y lo detuvo con una palmada en su trasero.  
—¿No puedes obedecer una maldita vez en tu vida?  
Tomó su rostro y él lo miró con ternura, Steve maldijo y metió sus dedos en la boca del soldado quien atento los lamió, Steve lo miraba deseoso, sus dedos acabaron mojados.  
—¿Tienes idea de cuánto me gustas, soldado? Por supuesto que no, no la tienes y por eso buscas a otros idiotas como ese malnacido.  
Bucky lo miró avergonzado.  
—No…  
Steve lo ignoró y llevó sus dedos a la entrada del chico, sin previo aviso los introdujo, le sacó varios gemidos en cuanto comenzó a moverlos, los sacó ya que realmente no quería otorgarle placer, el placer lo quería él.  
Luego de haberlo lubricado con su propia saliva, alineó su polla entre los glúteos de Bucky.  
—¿ESTO ES LO QUE QUERÍAS?  
Bucky sollozó de placer cuando el rubio comenzó a embestirlo con rudeza, palmeó su trasero por cada vez que el soldado gemía por más, Steve entraba y salía de él al ritmo de la canción que sonaba una y otra vez, Bucky se aferró a las sábanas mientras sollozaba del placer, cada que Steve entraba en él, lo folló intesamente buscando las posiciones perfectas para el placer de su Capitán, Rogers le soltó la cadena de donde era sostenida y la enrolló en su mano para tener un mayor dominio del soldado.  
—¡Capitán!  
Los gemidos de Bucky resonaban en toda la habitación, la polla de Steve estaba tan dentro de él que su próstata era incapaz de soportarlo más. Bucky sollozaba y Steve aprovechaba para tomarlo por el cabello sin detener sus penetraciones.  
—¿No te gusta, soldado? ¿Ah?  
—¡Sí, me gusta!  
Gimió alto. Steve sonrió y tomó la cadena para guiar el ritmo y posicionarlo sobre él, Steve acomodó su polla en la entrada del soldado, lo observó lentamente, las mejillas de Bucky estaban completamente rojas, al igual que sus labios que tanto había mordido, sonrió y empezó a auto penetrarse y por primera vez en la noche Steve se dedicó a ver el rostro de Bucky mientras estaba dentro de él.  
—Móntame, soldado.   
Susurró Steve, Bucky asintió y tomó un ritmo constante montando la polla del rubio que jadeaba conforme avanzaba el acto, Steve tiraba de la cadena de Bucky con violencia y se acomodaba para besarle el pecho y dedicarse por completo a morder sus pezones, robándole gemidos.  
Acomodándose Steve logró que los gemidos del soldado se convirtieran en gritos de placer, lo penetraba tan fuerte que este tiraba su cabeza contra su pecho y le pedía que parar, cambiaron de posiciones, quedando el castaño bajo Steve, y este entre sus piernas que pronto abrió para él y las colocó sobre sus hombros para tener un mejor acceso a su entrada, Bucky se miraba agotado y muy excitado, Steve volvió a insertarse en él y lo folló por otro minutos, lo masturbó y besó los cabellos del de ojos grises se pegaban a su frente y Steve los removía para verlo.

Tiró de la cadena y lo hizo alzarse para besarlo, Barnes entonces acabó contra su pecho, Steve sonrió pícaro y siguió moviéndose dentro de él, cada vez la entrada del soldado se apretaba más y más volviéndolo loco, Steve gimió fuerte para darle las últimas embestidas al cuerpo del castaño.  
—Bucky…maldición, maldición.  
Gimió y dio la última estocada para terminar dentro del castaño, sus codos cayeron a los costados de la cabeza de Bucky, y su cuerpo también, cuidando de no aplastarlo.  
—Maldito, Barnes.  
Susurró, Bucky estaba agotado, Steve se giró y sonrió en su cuello y besó suavemente ahí, para elevarse en sus codos y mirarlo.  
—Te amo, soldado imbécil. Que sea la primera y última vez que me haces esto.—Bucky ni siquiera habló. —¿Me escuchaste?  
—Sí, Capitán.  
Steve tiró de la cadena y lo besó con más suavidad.  
—Eres mío, siempre serás mío.  
—Soy suyo, mi Capitán.  
Steve lo miró con ojos brillosos.  
—Te necesito más que nada, Bucky. Pero si vuelves siquiera a pensar en fallarme, no vivirás para contarlo, te amo, pero no vas a jugar conmigo.  
Bucky lo miró, su mirada transmitió sumisión, Steve tomó su barbilla.  
—Perdón, Steve.  
Tenía prohibido llamar a su superior por su nombre, pero esto hizo sonreír al rubio.  
—Ya, descansa, precioso. Esto no ha terminado aquí.

[…]  
Steve se levantó y con una toalla mojada limpió el cuerpo de Bucky lleno de su esperma, el soldado lo veía avergonzado.  
—Quita esa cara, no quise hacer esto para humillarte.  
—No estoy humillado. Siento que debo pedir disculpas por lo que pasó.  
Steve sonrió y lo tomó del mentón.  
—Ya dijiste eso tantas veces.  
—Pero…  
—Shh, simplemente no vuelvas a hacerlo. La próxima vez que lo hagas tendré que ponerte un nuevo manejador, y tendrás que olvidarte de mí para siempre.  
—¡No, por favor, no!  
—Tranquilo, eso no pasará y dependerá de ti.  
Bucky sollozó mirándolo asustado.  
—Pero yo…yo te amo.  
—No, soldado, tú no sabes qué es eso, que yo lo haga no significa que tú también tengas que hacerlo, no fuiste creado para eso.  
—Yo te amo, sé lo que estoy diciendo, lo siento en mí, solamente acepta que te amo, Steve.  
Dijo desesperado, Steve tomó su rostro y lo besó, esperando no llorar delante de él, el mismísimo Soldado del Invierno acababa de declararle su amor.  
—Sólo…bésame.  
Susurró Steve en su bica.  
—Steve.  
El rubio lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos, iba a llorar.  
—Te he amado por tanto tiempo, maldita sea, ahora me siento culpable por esto que te hice.  
—No, no, yo quería esto, me lo merecía.  
Steve pegó su frente a la de él.  
—Mi amor, tú no mereces nada, absolutamente nada de todo lo malo que has vivido, y te prometo que un día nos olvidaremos de esta vida y seremos felices.  
—Te amo.  
El soldado lo besó por última vez, y esa noche Steve le prometió nunca abandonarlo, cumplirle en todo, y Bucky le creyó. Ambos trabajaron juntos más tiempo, por las noches luego de sus misiones, ambos soldados se entregaban, hacían el amor hasta el cansancio y renovaban sus promesas, se amaron así durante tanto tiempo, años, décadas, hasta que una misión no fue finalizada y el Soldado del Invierno y el Capitán Hydra habían desaparecido.  
Nadie supo encontrarlos jamás, Steve y Bucky fueron felices el resto de sus vidas, teniendo la vida hogareña que tanto habían deseado.


End file.
